The Curious Case of Jean Kirschtein's Hair
by heheyyho
Summary: Sasha was curious about Jean's two-colored hair. Bad timing to be curious when Jean was busy preparing dinner for Levi's visit that very night. See what happens when the girl got too curious and the other got too furious. Oh my, look at my embarrassing summary. It's alright guys, read on. But don't be too curious.


Two colors. The bottom part was darker, while the spikier, upper part was brighter, light brown, maybe blonde. Sasha couldn't really tell. Christa's hair was blonde, Eren's was black, and hers, she picked her pony tail to check the color, it was actually quite reddish. Reddish brown, yeah. She took a glance at his curious hair again, watching his head moved from side to side as he chopped and stirred behind their kitchen table. Somehow, for the past 30 minutes, she managed to stay there between the cupboards, watching his back, more of his hair of course, as he cooked their dinner.

She'd never actually seen someone with a hair like that. Even the rabbits she used to hunt in Dauper, had only one color on each of them. Her whole life, the only creature that had two different hair colors, was horse.

"Jean- -"

The horse-haired guy turned, "Don't talk to me, potato. Levi should be on his way now and I haven't even finished this soup." he cut her, "..AND I don't wanna know why you've been sitting there the whole evening. Please, stop being such a creep."

As he turned and faced her, she caught something even more amazing. She could almost catch every little movements of his hair as it flicked to the side when he whipped his head. They sticked to his head, those two colors, without a gap or stitches. Which means…

"..it's not a wig.. it's your real hair…whoa.."

His knife clashed too hard against the cutting board just now, and she cringed.

"Sasha!" he tried his best to suppress his yell, resulting in stirring the soup a little too strong, it spilled to the counter. "CONNIE. TAKE YOUR FRIEND AWAY FROM THE KITCHEN, PLEASE." he screamed to the side of the house, where Connie and Armin were hanging the laundry.

"But I haven't done anything..!" she stuttered in defense, "You said not to touch the bread, and I haven't. I'm just waiting here to try the soup.."

"Then just wait. There. In SILENCE. Without talking about my hair." he shot her his deadliest glare, making sure she got the message, before returning to his soup.

"But how do you make those colors- -"

"CONNIE! GET HER OUT OF HERE!" he yelled again, even more frustrated.

He heard _'Have fun you two!'_ as a reply, and that did it. He grabbed the nearest bread and threw it to the crease between the cupboards, where she stood there just now. Quickly he checked the bubbling pot, and surprisingly, nothing changed. She didn't steal anything. The girl would go all ninja-mode whenever she was hungry (which means: all the time), or guilty. But it didn't really matter now if he could resume his kitchen duty in peace.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Shit shit shit shit. Levi's coming!" he muttered, putting down the spoon and quickly wiping away the mess of broth around the kitchen counter. The clean-freak Corporal would tell him to clean up the whole house if he saw a single spot on his lovely counter. Or his lovely tables and chairs. Floors. Doorknobs. Basically every single thing in the house, which was the very reason why Eren suddenly became awfully aware of the muds under their boots after any outdoor activities.

"Coming, sir!" he said, feeling dumb for acting like a cowardly butler behind the door, straightening his vest, doing a final check of any stains across his shirt.

He turned the doorknob, anticipating a pair of cold eyes inspecting their new home, the safe place. He kind of wished Hanji came along too, because she made everything easier for them. Like a mitten to open the oven, whenever Levi became too hot to handle.

"Sir!" he saluted by the door, with a fist in the chest as usual, waiting for the Corporal to make his way inside. It was always pure torture when the short man took longer to enter their house. Something must had gone wrong. He tried to recall who was in charge of the cleaning duty today. _Oh God. That potato girl was supposed to clean the floor today._ _She better did it._

"Jean, I was right."

He looked up, finding someone, _something _entirely different from the Corporal standing in front of their door. Its four legs itching to stomp into the house, but someone kept it from doing so. Someone, who should have cleaned the floor before Levi came, instead of trying to insert a horse into their house. Jean wanted to cry if he wasn't so angry and tired and frustrated by the girl. For once he thought she was actually really cool, being able to fight against a titan without her 3DMG and all that stuff. But maybe it was just a one time thing after all.

"What's this horse doing here?" Jean asked, when he figured he didn't have any energy left to yell at her.

It was then when he noticed that she wasn't looking at him, she was staring right at the top of his head. His _hair_, she'd been gawking at since lunch time.

"Here, look at Stein's hair," she said, gently caressing the mane of the horse that should be inside his shelter instead of here, being her subject of whatever she was pulling at the moment, "..it's brown AND golden. Two colors. Just like your hair!" she said, somewhere between confused and amazed.

"What's your point, Braus?" Jean said closing the door behind him, before taking the reins from her hand. "You think I'm a horse or something, huh?" he said, guiding Stein to the back of their house. The potato girl followed, still staring at his hair.

"Possibly," she said, half-giggling, "Because you're the only one with a weird hair color."

"Huh. Talking about weird." he mumbled, still not getting on what she was up to. Most of the time, he couldn't understand her at all. There were a few things he noted about her though: she had always been sneaky with their food ration, she loved goofing around with Connie, and she loved playing with her bow and arrow. Exception for today, since she found his hair more interesting than her target practice. Jean knew Sasha Braus was simple-minded, and she should stay that way forever, because when she started doing something out of her nature, it drove him nuts.

"It's okay, Jean. Horse-hair is good. It means we can find you easier among the forests, or the titans.." she gave him a fatherly pat on the shoulder, which he didn't need at the very least, before continuing, "..you're so lucky you have something to be identified on missions."

Jean caught a somewhat, darker tone when she said those words, but when he turned to find that on her face, it wasn't there. She wasn't smiling or frowning or indicating if she was feeling anything for a brief moment there, but Jean knew it was there. He was pretty sure she was talking about the deceased soldiers, the MIA -Missing In Action- ones. He wouldn't even want to go there.

"You..well, your.." he wanted to say ponytail, but Hanji also had a ponytail, so he went for another trait, "..your speed. I mean you're fast with your gear. We can easily tell it's you, in the air, between the trees."

She seemed to be smiling, but Jean wasn't sure so he kept walking toward the horse shelter, which suddenly seemed to be further than it should be.

"You're the fastest in our squad. I mean, all of us are in Levi's squad now. Doesn't that make you feel any stronger?" he didn't know why he even try explaining. She didn't seem to mind about any of those things. This just made him stupid.

"Nevermind." he said, carefully pushing Stein back into his place with the rest of the horses in the shelter. Sasha gave him another fatherly pat, this time on his back, before entering the house through the back door.

_What the hell was that?_ Jean asked himself, still feeling her warm hand on the back of his vest.

The night fell sooner than he thought. Moblit came with a message that Levi couldn't come because of a sudden meeting with Irvin. The guy assured them that the Corporal and Hanji would come in the morning for a mission briefing.

"Then come in, join us for dinner!" Connie said, inviting the nervous man into their dining table. Jean nearly cursed out loud knowing Levi canceled his visit, but at least Moblit would help them finish all the meals he served for the devil, so he held himself.

The poor guy was hesitant at first, saying things about Hanji getting herself killed and whatnots, but Christa assured him and after some time, their gleeful dinner started. Jean couldn't help but notice how Sasha got more mashed potatoes in her plate, and two bowls of soups next to her glass. He made sure everyone got the same portion, especially her, so after a moment of gazing over everyone's plate, he finally knew what went wrong.

"Hoy Sasha, give the soup back to Connie." he ordered, and all eyes went to the girl who was in the middle of vigorously draining her bowl of soup. It was dinner time after all, Sasha turning into a beast or even a titan at the table was no longer a rare sight to them.

"No no no, Jean." Connie smiled, "Miss Braus deserves her reward."

What came after that put Jean on the edge of his seat. Turned out, the duo played truth and dare last night. Sasha lost a couple of times.

"He asked me to kiss the one of the horses in the shelter! I said I don't want to be kicked by the horse!"

"Ssshh, let me finish!" Connie said, before resuming the story.

He said how he came up with another way to challenge her. Sasha refused to kiss anyone in the house. She also refused to give up her dinner, obviously. In the end, they agreed if she could make Jean kiss one of the horses, she won.

"BUT I DIDN'T KISS ANY HORSE, YOU EGG HEAD." by the end of his sentence, Jean had left his seat and grabbed Connie by his collar, stabbing him with his glares. Sensing the heat, Moblit quickly thanked them for the meal before vanishing through the back door.

"WHAT? YOU DIDN'T?!" Connie shouted back, and once again, all eyes went back to Sasha, who had finished everything in front of her. She put on her fake innocent face as usual, "I don't remember about the kissing part."

"Heeey, you cheated! You never cheated before! And you can't cheat on truth or dare! So you just double-cheated the game, Sasha!" Connie whined, yanking himself away from Jean's furious grip.

"I'm sorry, okay. I feel bad for Jean, his hair already has two colors like a horse, it's so weird, how could I make him kiss a horse on top of that?" she said, trying her best to appear serious but ended up laying flat on the table, broken in a giggling mess. Connie couldn't hold himself either and so he began to laugh, infecting the rest of the squad around the table, and suddenly the dining room exploded in laughters. Even Mikasa smiled on this, and Jean swore he could think of a dozen ways to kill himself on that very second. Including the knife Sasha used to cut her steak a moment ago.

Their eyes met. She was still laughing, but subtly came to a stop when Jean kept his eyes locked on hers. _'I'm sorry.'_ she mouthed, before another smile cracked and she fell into laughters again. No wonder she skipped her archery practice, he thought. _No wonder she was creepier than usual._

He made one last glance over her, she was panting from all the laughing as she looked at him. She opened her lips, and Jean waited for her official apology to come, but a smile came instead. The same one he thought he saw at the backyard this evening, when he said stupid things about her speed.

Jean hated himself for walking out of the dining room without being able to take out his anger like his normal self would. The idea of Sasha cheated on her game with Connie to keep him from kissing the horse was just absurd. It was dumb from the beginning, everything those two did was always so dumb.

Most of all, he was dumb.

To believe that for one second there, Sasha Braus was actually interesting. When she stared at his hair, when she talked about his safety in the missions.

_"Oh, alright. I'll kiss the horse!"_

That was her voice, coming from the horse shelter. Jean ran as fast as he could, not sure what or why, he guessed he was just angry -he needed to see her do the challenge.

He was right on time when she kissed the horse. Quick and awkward on Stein's forehead.

"What was that?! Kiss it right, Sasha! On the luscious lips- -"

"Cut it out. She kissed the damn horse, it's done!" Jean pushed Connie away, as he made his way through the little crowd. The chatters and laughters fell into silence as Jean grabbed Sasha by the collar. He didn't prepare anything to say, and everyone was waiting anxiously. She shut her eyes tight, muttering 'sorry' over and over. Jean wasn't even angry at her anymore.

"You weird potato." he sighed, before releasing her collar from his grip, "..thanks.. for kissing the horse."

* * *

**I was bored when I made this lol it turned out pretty unexpected from what I had in mind XD**

**Forgive my randomness~~~**

**Anyway, comments and reviews would be much appreciated :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
